Primavera!
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: Bue.. esta historia se me ocurrió durante una muy aburrida clase de Física ojala sea de su agrado.


Un lugar para pasar la tarde

La primavera para algunos es una (por no decir la mejor) época del año; La primavera viene siendo el ultimo paso para abrir la puerta del verano, los días son soleados pero el aire es fresco y el aroma a flores es lo mas lo caracteriza.

Pero no para ella, para ella, para Lily esos días frescos y luminosamente aromáticos. Lo único que se le viene a la cabeza era la sensación de esta en su almohada, su cuerpo cubierto por su pijama de panda sobre su cama blanda, la ventada y las cortinas de su cama abiertos de par en par para poder dejar pasar ese majestuoso aire a la habitación y le acaricien la cara. Por eso odia la primavera, por que esta ahí agonizando de aburrimiento en la clase de Slughorn, no es que no fuera aplicada o no le gustara la clase, al contrario las pociones era lo que mejor se le da y siempre a querido superarse, pero hoy no, ese día no, en esa época de año no, simplemente no le parece justo desaprovechar un día como este, en vez de estar agradablemente tendida en su cama esta metida en esa aula de pociones.

Nunca ese salón se le hizo tan pequeño y agobiante, con los calderos hirviendo y el vapor al aire ocasionándole una fatiga poco natural de esa aula tan fría que por obra de Merlín ahora la hace sentir tan extenuante.

Pero no solo estar echada todo el día se puede hacer en un día de primavera también se podía recibir la brisa fresca en la lechucería, recibir los delicados rayos del sol en el lago, tener la posible oportunidad de poder ir a volar al campo de Quidditch para montar su escoba y poder ver mejor las nubes, volar cerca de ellas, tocarlas y poder comprobar si eran suaves y acolchadas tal cual bolita de algodón para poder darse cuenta de que esa caracterización es imposible, tal vez hasta hacerle una visita a Hagrid, beber un poco de te y talvez comer unos cuantos bollos solo por educacion. Pero el lugar no importa por que en cualquier lugar se puede sentir lo maravilloso de la primavera mas aun si esta en compañia de él.

Lily...Lily se escucha a lo lejos pero ella solo cree imaginarlo, porque eso es lo que quiere pensar, queria seguir fantaseando con su adorado príncipe.

Lily...Lily, otra vez esa molesta voz!, tal vez despues de todo no se lo este imaginando, pero tampoco quiere despertarse de ese sueño.

-Lily!- OK desfinitibamente eso no se lo habia imaginado, mucho menos esa fuerte sacudida.

-Lily- la vueve a llamar Hugo( por fin reconociendo al dueño de la voz).

Completamente aturdida mira alrededor y voltea a ver a sus compañeros que la miran en modo de burla y otros con miradas curiosas.

Mas tarde se da cuenta de que el profesor esperaba la respuesta de una pregunta que al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no puedo oír.

-Disculpe...¿profesor?

-uhu!-suspira-le preguntaba, cuales eran los ingredientes para solucionar el efecto de la pocion para encoger- contesto el profesor con un tono un poco exasperado pero muy bien disimulado con un aire pomposo.

-Los ingredientes son raices de margarita cortada, higo seco pelado, ciempies cortados, unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela y un bazo de rata.

-Muy bien cinco puntos para Gryffindor, pero no solo eso necesita la pocion tambien necesita el tiempo perfecto y se necesita dejar reposando por...

Deacuerdo por mas que intente el dia de hoy no no voy a poder prestar atencion a la clase, pero que quieren que haga si tambien tengo los genes Potter en la sangre.

-Gua! Lily el dia de hoy estuvistes desconectada en toda la clase de pociones eso no es normal en tí.

-Mira Hugo no estoy para tus reclamos ni tampoco estoy para darte explicaciones!.

Estabien se que no debi haberle contestado de esa manera, pero es que andaba enfurecida, fatigada y sobre todo deprimida por haber derrochado un dia de primavera como ese, el cual no se podia ver en toda la epoca y menos todos los años.

Iba caminando por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor para, asi, por fin poner en practica uno de sus mallores pensamiento de la tarde, se saltaria la cena, en ese momento estaba muy cansada.

Iba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintio unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura.

-Hola- su voz se escuchaba tan agotada, "probrecito".

-Hola, que te paso?.

-Tu hermano- me contesto un poco afligido- el partido, es el sabado, asi que...

Al estar de espalda no pude ver el uniforme de Quidditch, al darme media vuelta tambien pude notar que estaba sudoroso, sucio y muy agotada "nota mental, matar a Albus Potter de la manera mas torturadora posible"

-Y...Hacia donde te dirigias?.

-Hacia la torre voy a dejar mis cosas- en si no estaba mintiendo por que tecnicamente iba a dejar sus cosas tambien, pero no quería mostraste debil y agotada, nunca le gustado dar esa imagen a nadie, ni iquiera a el, o mejor dicho menos enfrente de el.

-No me quieres acompañar a la cocina- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se habia impregnado desde que habian empesado a caminar.

-Ahorita?

-hum... no mañana-dijo con un tono burlón- porsupuesto que ahorita, por algo te estoy preguntando.

-Ya... pues no se... yo.

Como bien dije no me gustaba que los demas me miraran como una debilucha y muchos menos como una persona fragil, pero es que realmente estaba cansada y estaban tan cerca de la torre, y cada ves la idea de estar acostada sobre su cama se hacia mas tentadora.

-Esta bien, si no quieres puedo ir yo solo no hay ningun problema.

Si, estaba cansada y hubiera preferido descansar en su cama que acompañarlo a la cocina, pero esa cara de afligido era su total debilidad.

-Ok, pero ahora me toca elegir a mi el postre.

Extendiondo una hermosa sonrisa agarro su mano y la entrelazo a la de el.

Por que despues de todo no importa donde pasara la tarde, si estaba al lado de el, de su Scorpius.


End file.
